1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interchangeable patches for head wear, more particularly, the invention is directed to a hat for use with a plurality of releasably attached patches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various hats and other articles worn on a user's head have been developed for releasably attaching patches to a hat. These hats are directed toward merely attaching a patch or patches to the hat and do not contemplate a hat configured to maintain a neat appearance and enhance the attachment and release of the patches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,355 discloses convertible patches for apparel including patches 16, 16' connectable to pile layer 14 of cap 10. The pile layer may be formed as an integral portion of the cap's structure or may be permanently attached to an already existing cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,043 discloses a hat and logo including a hat 1 and series of separate patches 20a, 20b, 20c. The hat includes an incomplete phrase, which may be completed by attaching one of the patches to the hat by hook and loop fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,726 discloses stretchable articles apparel with detachable decorative elements. A plurality of decorative elements 14 may be attached to a baseball cap 32 by hook and loop fasteners.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.